A processor, a system on a chip (SoC), and an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) can include multiple cores for performing compute operations such as processing digital signals, performing cryptography, executing software applications, rendering graphics, and the like. In some examples, the cores may transmit data between each other when performing the compute operations. Typically, transferring data between cores requires the data to pass through a core-to-core interface that adds latency and is an inefficient use of memory.